


Untitled

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, M/M/M Threesome, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua is a new member of Lance's household, and Chris makes sure he learns the ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brandywine28](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Brandywine28).



“Where do you think you’re going?”

Joshua whirled around, clutching at his leather bag. “I was told…I was to go…”

“I’m not sure what you were TOLD to do, but what you’re supposed to do is wait. For me.” Dark eyes looked him over. “Your name?”

“Joshua…sir?”

The brown eyes sparkled a bit, but the man never cracked a smile. “You SHOULD call me sir. However, warranted though it may be, you can call me Chris.”

“Chris. Yes, sir. I mean, Chris.” Joshua fidgeted, one hand clutching at the strap of his bag.

“So. You’re the new boy.” Chris slowly walked around Joshua, looking him over. 

“I’m not a boy,” Joshua said automatically.

“You are around here. What he wants with you I have NO clue. You’re too skinny. You have a big nose.” Chris poked Joshua in the face.

“Stop it,” Joshua snapped.

“You must have special…talents, or he wouldn’t want you. What can you do?”

“I write.”

Chris stared at him blankly. “You write?”

“Yes. Poetry and songs.”

“Poetry and…” Chris laughed, shaking his head. “You don’t REALLY think that’s why he brought you here, do you?”

“He said that he admired my work. He said…”

“I’m sure he did. And you believed him,” Chris muttered. “They always do.” Chris snapped his fingers. “You look like hell. Undress and get into the tub. I won’t let you greet him looking like that.” Chris eyed the other man’s tunic and pants in dismay. 

“Undress?” Joshua gasped. He held the bag tighter. “I’m not undressing in front of YOU.”

“You’ll be doing a lot more in front of me,” Chris said with a chuckle. He grabbed the bag and yanked it away before Joshua could stop him.

“Don’t! Please! It’s…all I have.”

Chris looked at him, then dug through the bag. “All I see is paper. A book.” Chris pulled out a stack of papers and began to flip through them.

“Please! Don’t let them fall into the tub,” Joshua begged.

“Whatever.” Chris shoved everything back into the bag, and put it safely out of the way. “Undress.”

“You can’t read, can you?” Joshua asked, smiling for the first time since he’d entered the large home. “You’re embarrassed by it, also.”

“I don’t need to read. Do you know how many people answer to me in this house?”

“Whatever,” Joshua said, mimicking Chris’ tone perfectly. 

“Are you going to undress or do I have to take your clothes off?” Chris asked, glaring at him.

Joshua sobered quickly, gulping and staring at Chris. He toed his feet out of his grimy sandals, then wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs. He unbuttoned his torn shirt and slid it off his slender body. He looked at Chris. “Do I really have to undress in front of you?”

Chris started to say something smart, then softened a bit at the scared look in Joshua’s eyes. He was used to this, but Joshua seemed more afraid than most. “I’ll turn around,” Chris said. “Just undress and get into the tub.”

“Thank you,” Joshua said softly. Chris turned around, and heard him step into the tub. “Oh!” Joshua said in surprise. Chris turned back around. Joshua was submerged to his neck. “I…it’s so warm. I’m not used to bathing in warm water.”

“Well, he wants the best of everything, and he usually gets it.” Chris picked up a cloth and started to rub at Joshua’s back. “Although I’m still wondering about you…”

Joshua grabbed the cloth. “I’ll do it myself, thank you.”

“Ah…full of spirit, are you?” Chris grabbed Joshua by the shoulders. “Listen. You need to get into that curly head of yours that what YOU want no longer matters. You belong to HIM now, and what he wants, you do. Understand?”

“I’m not a slave here,” Joshua retorted. “I’m…”

“He paid for you, didn’t he?” Chris interrupted. “And NOT just so you can read him your pretty verses.” Joshua silently stared at him. “Go ahead and wash yourself. I’ll do your hair.” Chris crossed his arms over his chest, watching as Joshua slowly cleaned the grime from his body. The younger man’s skin was pale and soft, and Chris swallowed deeply as one long leg was lifted out of the water so Joshua could scrub it.

“Done,” Joshua said finally.

“Close your eyes,” Chris ordered. Joshua obeyed, and Chris poured a basin of water down over the brown waves. “You do have nice hair,” Chris admitted. He worked a scented oil through Joshua’s hair, scratching at his head a bit. “You may not look too bad, once you’re clean.”

“Thank you,” Joshua said softly. “I…it’s not like I asked to come here, you know.”

Chris reached for a large towel. “I know,” he replied. He opened the towel so Joshua could wrap into it, turning his head. “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” Joshua said again. He stepped from the tub and allowed Chris to wrap the large towel around his slender waist.

“You’re…dripping…” Chris found another towel and gave it to Joshua. “Your hair.”

Joshua nodded and vigorously scrubbed. “Better?” 

Chris watched a droplet of water slide down from Joshua’s neck to his navel. “Better,” Chris replied almost weakly.

The door opened, causing them both to jump. “Well…what do we have here?” A deep voice said. 

Chris carefully fell to his knees, bowing. “Sir…I was just…cleaning him for you. Preparing him.”

“Is that what you call it?” Green eyes twinkled with amusement.

“Yes, sir.” Chris poked Joshua in the calf. “Bow!” He hissed.

“Oh. Right,” Joshua said sadly. He fell to his knees, touching his head to the floor. He felt a hand run along his bare spine, and he shivered a bit.

“It’s all right. You may rise.” Joshua stood, clutching at his towel. “It’s good to see you again…”

“Joshua.”

“Right. Joshua. My name is Lance, but I’m sure you remember that.”

“Yes, sir.” Joshua nodded.

“So pretty.” Lance ran a finger along Joshua’s cheek. “Don’t you think so, Chris?”

Chris stood, wincing as his knees and back cracked. “If you think so, sir.”

“Now, Chris, don’t play that game with me.” Lance walked over and put his arm around Chris’ waist, his fingers tickling at Chris’ bare skin above the belt of his wrap. “I know you find blue eyed men attractive.”

“He has a bit of an attitude problem,” Chris said.

“I do NOT!” Joshua said, then bit his bottom lip. Chris chuckled, and Joshua glared at him. “Sir, I’m…just a bit surprised. I thought…I thought I would be…that you wanted my writings.”

“I do, Joshua. You write beautifully, and I know there will be days where I will need your soothing words,” Lance told him. “But I had hoped that you would agree to soothe me in other ways as well.”

“I…have a choice?” Joshua asked incredulously.

“Of course you do. I am not a monster,” Lance promised. “Chris, could you please pour us some wine?” Lance kissed Chris’ bare shoulder.

“Yes, sir.” Chris went to the table and began pouring. “A choice…like you even need to consider saying NO,” he muttered to himself.

“Ignore him,” Lance whispered to Joshua, caressing his cheek once more. “He’s a little jealous,” Lance confided. “He always is.”

“You…and he…then why do you need me?” Joshua asked, his blue eyes wide.

“I like variety, Joshua, and you and Chris are as different as night and day.” Lance’s hand ran through Joshua’s damp hair. “You can trust me. I would never hurt you, or ask you to do something you’re not comfortable with.”

“I know,” Joshua said softly. “I do trust you. And he’s…interesting.”

“I’m standing right here,” Chris said, handing them each a glass of wine.

“And I’m glad you are. To…new relationships.” Lance toasted each of them and took a large sip of his wine.

Chris took a small sip, wincing at its bitter taste. Joshua smiled at him and took a large swallow. “This is good,” he said, almost surprised.

“Only the best,” Chris reminded him.

“I’d like a bath,” Lance said suddenly. 

“But that water’s filthy,” Chris protested. “Sir, you can’t…”

“I don’t need a whole tub,” Lance said. “Just a warm basin and a sponge will do.” Lance unbuttoned his shirt and slipped out of it. “Would you mind, Chris?”

“Of course not,” Chris said, licking his lips as he watched Lance undress.

“This won’t take long,” Lance said to Joshua. “Why don’t you sit at the table, Joshua? I don’t expect you to participate, or even watch.”

“Thank you…sir,” Joshua said, sitting down hard. His eyes never left Chris as he busied himself preparing water.

“This isn’t as warm as it should be,” Chris told Lance. “Sir, if you’d let me run out and warm some water, it would be better.”

“No, it’s fine,” Lance said. Joshua watched, wide-eyed, as Lance removed the rest of his clothing. His body was tan all over, and although his hands were smooth and looked like he’d never done a hard day’s work, his muscles were tight and toned. Chris took the sponge and began to slowly scrub Lance’s back. Lance moaned, dipping his head.

“You’re tense, sir,” Chris remarked. “Too much time bent over a desk.”

“I’ve been busy,” Lance replied.

Chris kissed the back of Lance’s neck. “You need to relax.” Joshua’s eyes widened as Lance moaned again, a completely different sound. The sponge made small circles down Lance’s spine. “Let me take care of you,” Chris murmured.

“Please,” Lance whispered, his hands gripping the back of a chair. Chris pressed his bare chest against Lance’s back, kissing Lance’s neck.

“Let me help.” Joshua was on his feet before he knew what was happening. He took the sponge from Chris and began to slide it down the front of Lance’s neck.

“Thank you, Joshua,” Lance murmured.

“Guess you don’t need me anymore,” Chris grumbled.

Lance reached back and grabbed Chris by the hair without turning around. “I will ALWAYS need you.” He brutally kissed Chris as Joshua continued his work with the sponge. Chris’ hand followed the sponge down Lance’s chest until it found Lance’s cock and began to stroke. Lance gasped and broke the kiss, allowing his head to fall back on Chris’ shoulder.

“Tell me, Joshua,” Chris said, continuing to stroke. “Is your pretty mouth good for something other than singing songs?”

Joshua fell to his knees and immediately took Lance into his mouth. He felt Lance’s hand fist in his hair. “Oh, God, yes…yes it is…” Lance stammered. 

“You have good taste, sir,” Chris said, looking down at Joshua. “He is pretty…and good at what he does…watch him…”

“God…Chris…you know I can’t…” Lance panted for breath, his free hand grabbing at Chris’ hip.

“What do you want, sir?” Chris murmured in Lance’s ear. “Tell us…we’ll do it…”

Lance ran his thumb down Joshua’s cheek. He turned his head to bite at it, then went back to sucking Lance deep into his mouth. Lance whimpered. “I don’t…I want…”

“Tell me, sir…we’re here to serve you…”

“God, Chris…I’m close…I can’t…”

“You can always watch,” Chris hissed into Lance’s ear. Lance went deep into Joshua’s mouth, shouting as he came. Chris steeled himself as Lance all but collapsed against him. “Good…very good…come, sir, lie down.” 

Joshua stood and helped Chris lead Lance to the large bed. He noticed Lance’s legs were shaking, and felt a small bit of pride. He looked at Chris uncertainly. Chris raised an eyebrow. “Not bad, boy,” Chris said. Joshua growled a bit, and Chris found himself on his back on the bed. 

“I am not a boy,” Joshua snapped. He gave Chris a forceful kiss, feeling Chris strip away the towel from his waist. One of Joshua’s hands slid down to find Chris’ cock, and he stroked it as Chris had stroked Lance. “Would you like me to show you how much of a man I am?”

“Please,” Chris begged. Joshua grinned as he wiggled Chris out of the few garments he wore. 

Joshua slid his hand down a bit, and was shocked to find that Chris was already wet and stretched open. “Jesus,” Joshua whispered, feeling himself harden more than he thought possible.

“He likes me to be ready for him at all times,” Chris said, motioning to Lance, who lay propped on one arm, watching them.

“And now you’re ready for me,” Joshua said. He bit Chris’ chest and went in with one sharp thrust. Chris’ back arched and his legs wrapped around Joshua’s waist. Chris hands scratched down Joshua’s back then moved up to clutch at Joshua’s hair. 

“So…good…”

“You will not always be the favorite,” Joshua grunted, staring down into Chris’ dark eyes. 

“I never was,” Chris whispered, and Joshua almost stopped moving.

“I think you’re wrong.” Joshua continued to thrust deep, but bent down to tenderly kiss Chris. 

“Don’t stop…” Chris began, then hissed as Lance’s hand began to stroke him.

“This is one of the most amazing things I’ve ever seen,” Lance murmured.

“Oh, no, not the voice,” Chris almost moaned.

“You two are so beautiful together,” Lance said, his voice a breath of air against Chris’ ear. Chris whined a bit as Joshua hit the perfect spot.

“So…good…Lance…” Joshua gasped, his hips stuttering a bit.

“Let go, Chris,” Lance commanded. Chris thrust his hips into Lance’s hand and came. Joshua held on a bit longer, but it didn’t take long for him to collapse onto Chris’ chest.

Chris wrapped his arms around JC, kissing his forehead. “Amazing,” he whispered, ghosting his hand over JC’s sweaty back.

“Amazing,” JC agreed.

“I can’t believe you two planned all this for me,” Lance said, allowing JC to roll between he and Chris. “You really went all out.”

“I told JC about your little slave fantasy, and he’s the one who really designed it all,” Chris said. “He gave me the shopping list and I bought what he told me to.”

“Incredible,” Lance said, looking around what was normally one of his larger guest bedrooms. “Thank you. Thank you both.” He looked at Chris, poking him in the shoulder. “You don’t really think I have a favorite, do you?”

“He’s JC,” Chris said. “I can’t compare.”

“I thought we’d gotten over all this,” JC said, beginning to get angry.

“We ARE over it,” Lance said, placing a hand on JC’s chest to calm him down. “I don’t have favorites. I love you. I love him. You love each other. The end.”

“But,” Chris began.

JC pinched him. “No buts. You’re just lucky I let YOU be the one in charge.”

“I wish I could have heard you two before I came in,” Lance said, smiling.

“We were in character already,” JC said proudly. “Even though he was treating me like crap.” JC pouted and Lance leaned over to kiss him.

“You should have seen him, Lance, looking all dirty and scared. I couldn’t help it,” Chris protested.

“You two will keep life from getting boring, that’s for sure,” Lance said. He laid his head on JC’s shoulder while he reached over to take Chris’ hand. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

“Yes you are,” Chris and JC said as one.


End file.
